Pokemon Jr
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Takes place during Pokemon Platinum. When Team Rocket dies, Meowth blames Ash and his gang and tries to kill all Pokemon and blow up the Daycare Center. Who will stop him? Read to find out! REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue: The Birth of Magnemite

**Pokemon, Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Prologue: The Birth of Magnemite**

A long time ago, there was this mysterious planet called Pokeplanet where all the Pokemon lived.

Magnemite, that was his name, was put into a cellular tube in his mommy's tummy which made him have no gravity.

However, an evil force called the Meowths went onto a this UFO and zapped the planet with an evil ray making the planet doomed… for an everlasting time.

Baby Magnemite looked at his parents Magnezone and Magneton. True, Magneton was a cougar, but Magnemite loved her with all his might.

The force soon kicked in and exploded the planet, turning its remains into dust and meteorites. For it took centuries because of one crystal, here is its story.

As there were Mewtwos and Mews floating through space, Magnemite stared, 'cause he was not in this race.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu were not aware that an alien lifeform will make Ash's dream come true.

Voice: _**When daytime turns to night**_

_**When the moon shines bright**_

_**When you're tucked in tight**_

_**And everything is alright.**_

"**Jack Black as Pikachu"**

_**Slip softly to that place,**_

_**Where secret thoughts run free,**_

_**There come face to face**_

_**With who you want to be, so**_

"**Mike Myers as Magnemite"**

_**Swim across the ocean blue,**_

_**Fly a rocket to the moon;**_

_**You can change your life,**_

_**Or you can change the world.**_

"**lambchopfan1234 as Weechee Blue (OC Pokemon #650)"**

_**Take a chance, don't be afraid,**_

_**Life is yours to live;**_

_**Take a chance and then the best has yet to come**_

"**Bill Cosby as Charizard"**

_**Make a wish, it's up to you.**_

_**Find the strength inside,**_

_**Then watch your dreams come true.**_

_**You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart;**_

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Believe and make a wish…**_

"**and lambchopfan1234 as Ash Ketchum (or Ashy Ketchup)"**

"I wish for a new Pokemon," Ash said.

"Oh, yes, you do," Pikachu whispered. "And yes I'll find it tomorrow, I'm busy eating pizza… 200-pepperoni special from Mario and Luigi's (that's where they got the name Mario from), and yes, lambchopfan1234, that's why I love it!"

…**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Sinnoh

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Sinnoh**

L1: Getting Pokémon

"**Press Start"**

"Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you!" Professor Rowan said. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, Profrow, well, I am searching for a present for my good friend Ash for his twelfth birthday… because there was this future that he had been sent by Team Rocket. They're sending a mysterious Pokémon to go out and kill him."

"Uh-oh," Professor Rowan gulped. "My name is Rowan, not Profrow. However, everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before I go any further, is this your first adventure?"

"Well, actually, I took many errands during my trip, one of them was to get a FREE Poffin Pizza from Pizza Hut WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF SPICY POFFINS!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"If you need advice, I'm certainly capable of giving it," Professor Rowan said.

"Well, yes, actually… where do I get free Poffin Pizzas because Pizza Hut is closed and I do not know where any are," Pikachu said.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon," Professor Rowan said. "Here, I have a Poke Ball. Touch the button on the middle of the Poke Ball, if you please."

A Magnemite, the same one from the prologue, popped out.

"Magne—Whoa, what am I saying? What is this place? Gravity never slowed me down! Besides, what's gravity?" Magnemite asked.

"Well, Magnemite, you are from outer space, you floated for years and years from your blown up little planet in the Prologue," Pikachu said.

"We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends," Professor Rowan said. "At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. What do I do? I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokémon…"

"It's a random thing that I'm going to say," Pikachu said. "I HATE INTRO STORIES, AND THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Professor Rowan asked. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"I am obviously a male Pokémon," Pikachu said.

"All right, so you're a boy?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Yes, Profrow, I am a boy, 'cause I am a Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Professor Rowan asked. "Your name?"

"Pikachu Ketchum," Pikachu said.

"Your name is Pikachu?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Yes, Profrow," Pikachu said.

"So your name is Pikachu?" Professor Rowan asked. "A fine name that is! Now, this boy here... I believe he's your friend. What might his name be?"

"My name is Barry," Barry said.

"Barry, is it?" Professor Rowan asked. "That's your friend's name?"

"Yes," Barry said.

"All right, Pikachu, the time has come," Professor Rowan said. "Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. On your journey, you will meet countless Pokémon and people. I'm sure that on your adventure, you will see many things, perhaps something about yourself. Now, go on, leap into the world of Pokémon!"

All of a sudden, a wild Golbat popped out of the glass.

"GET 'EM!" Golbat exclaimed to his Gossiping Minions.

Pikachu uses Thundershock.

"FREAK YOU!" Golbat yelled, because Golbat couldn't use a move. Golbat fainted as Pikachu and Magnemite left.

""**Pokémon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words."**

**That was the comment left by Prof. Rowan who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region."**

"That concludes our special program, 'Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!'" the TV announcer, Marty McBadbad.

Ash looked at the screen. When will Pikachu come back?

"I'M HOME WITH A BEEP!" Pikachu exclaimed, coming into the place. "Thingies start."

"Wow," Ash said.

"Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net!" Marty exclaimed. "See you next week, same time, same channel!"

Ash looks around the room. "Well, it's time to get to the party." He took a step forward.

Barry ran into the room. "Happy birthday! There you are! Battle me and you will get the map to Squirtle's Water Slide!" He ran towards Ash. "Hey, Ash! Did you just see the TV? Sure you did! Professor Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokémon, right? He said that you get a bleep Pokemon."

"Yeah, what is it, Uber?" Ash asked. "Uber attacked me every time I tried to play with him. Horseplayer, he is."

"No," Barry said. "That means he must have lots and lots of Pokémon! So, if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokemon!"

"No thanks, but I already got mine," Ash said. "It's very valuable, after all, the future for me from now on is supposed to be death and ruins. Wait, death and ruins? This must be the end!" Ash walked downstairs and saw his Mom, Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. "Barry already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!"

"Oh, yeah, but he's going to tell Professor Rowan that my bleep present and Pikachu are going to start Pokepre, I don't know what it's about anyway," Ash said.

Mrs. Ketchum walked away.

"Surprises are surprises," Ash said. "Let's go!" Ash went to the arrow at the door.

"Oh yes! Ash! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Okay, Mom, I already have Pokémon," Ash said. "No need to worry."

"Take care, sweetie!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.

"Okay, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Magnemite, and I will go and fine Pokepre, the all new daycare center in a town," Pikachu said.

"Uh… yeah," Magnemite said.

Ash, Pikachu, and Magnemite got out of the door.

Ash, Pikachu, and Magnemite walk across the road.

Ash walks near a sign.

"**Barry's House"**

Professor Rowan walks near the friends (when our friends and Barry are near the tall grass) and calls for his assistant, Dawn.

"Professor Rowan," Dawn said. "You left your briefcase at the lake!"

"Oh? Is something wrong here?" Professor Rowan asked, turning around. "Ah! There it is! Dawn, nice work. What I was about to do was to entrust these two, or at least Barry, with their or his own Pokémon."

"Pardon?" Dawn exclaimed. "Those Pokémon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?"

"Hm!" Professor Rowan exclaimed. "We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here. Go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokémon!"

"Really?" Barry exclaimed. "Professor Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy now that I can't keep a straight face! Hey, Ash. You can choose first. Hey, I'm practically a grown-up. I have to show some class here."

Ash pressed A on the briefcase. There is three Pokeballs.

"Look! These are Poke Balls! There is a Pokémon in each one!" Barry exclaimed.

"Now choose!" Professor Rowan exclaimed. "Which Pokémon will it be?"

ASH CHOSE PIPLUP!

"Then, I choose you!" Barry exclaimed. "I'm picking this Turtwig!"

"Very well!" Professor Rowan exclaimed. "Both of you have chosen a good Pokémon, it seems. Now, listen well! The Pokemon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world! In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town. And now, we'll be on our way."

Professor Rowan walks off.

"Professor! Wait for me, please!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm sorry, please let me pass." She passed through the kids.

L2: Pokepre Tutorial Part 1

"How do you like that?" Barry asked. "Professor Rowan's really nice. On TV, he seems so stern and scary. Heheh, Ash! We've both got Pokémon now. There's only one thing to do, right? Are you up for this? I've always wanted to say this… The time has finally come!"

"What time, peanut butter jelly time?" Pikachu asked.

"Ash!" Barry exclaimed. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash is challenged by Pokémon Trainer Barry!

Pokémon Trainer Barry sent out Turtwig!

"Go! Piplup!" Ash exclaimed.

What will Piplup do? Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig used Withdraw!

The foe's Turtwig's Defense rose!

"What in the…?" Barry exclaimed. "That one hurt, you!"

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig used Tackle!

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig used Withdraw!

"I pounded you!" Piplup exclaimed.

"No, Piplup, I tackled you, then I withdrawed your move and now I can make you faint," Turtwig said. "And ta-da! I used Withdraw and now my defense rose!"

What will Piplup do?

"POUND CAKE YOU IN THE FACE!" Piplup exclaimed.

Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig used Tackle!

"I can't keep going!" Turtwig exclaimed. "You blasted Piplup!"

"No way!" Barry exclaimed. "We can keep going! This is where we hit our stride!"

What will Piplup do?

"More pound cake, eh?" Piplup asked.

Piplup used Pound!

"With… draw," Turtwig moaned.

Turtwig used Withdraw! His Defense rose!

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig used Withdraw! His Defense rises!

"Well, what will I do?" Piplup asked. "Why, of course I will Pound Cake him." Piplup used Pound!

Turtwig used Withdraw! His Defense rose!

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

Turtwig used Withdraw! His Defense rose!

Piplup used Pound!

Turtwig used Tackle!

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

Turtwig used Tackle!

What will Piplup do?

Piplup used Pound!

The foe's Turtwig fainted!

Piplup gained 67 Exp. Points!

Piplup grew to Level 6!

Ash defeated Barry!

"What are you saying? Are you saying I ended up losing? Well, you're not gonna beat me to the new Pokepre!" Barry exclaimed.

"Pokepre?" Ash asked. "By the way, what is Pokepre?"

"Pokepre is this new school in a town, which I don't know the name of, that teaches Pokémon their ABC's and 123's, new moves, and all that Preschool-like things."

Ash got 500 dollars for winning!

"Whew!" Barry exclaimed. "Let's go home. I'm beat after that battle. My Pokémon needs rest, too. See ya, Ash!"

Ash came back home!

Mrs. Ketchum is in the kitchen while a Mr. Mime takes care of the garden.

"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I got a Pokémon," Ash said.

"Wow," Mrs. Ketchum said. "That's what happened to you? You and Barry are lucky to have met Professor Rowan. Imagine if you didn't… I wouldn't like to think what the wild Pokémon would have done to you two. Ash, go see Professor Rowan, and thank him properly for your Pokémon. His lab is in Sandgem Town, isn't it? Now that you have your own Pokémon, the tall grass won't be so threatening. Oh, I know! Ash, put these on."

Ash received a pair of Running Shoes!

"Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure itself, right? With those Running Shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster," Mrs. Ketchum said. "OK… let me read the instructions… 'Press the B Button and dash about faster than ever before! Put on the Running Shoes and blaze new trails of adventure!' Well, isn't that just nifty!"

Ash walked away.

"Oh, please, you can go for miles without Running Shoes. You can fly on a Charizard to a place, for goodness sake," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, except I've never seen a Charizard," Magnemite said.

"Come on," Pikachu said. "Come around and blaze new trails of adventure."

"Yeah, but my planet exploded and now I just floated new trails of adventures. Besides, fire Pokémon will kill me," Magnemite said.

It is Twinleaf Town. A beautiful day.

Ash held the B button and ran faster. Ash turns around.

"It's fun and happy time," Pikachu said, "when it is an adventure. I have been on adventures for years and years. You'll like it."

On the menu, there is a Piplup, a Pikachu, and a Magnemite.

"**PIPLUP: Pokedex No. 007**

**Name: Piplup**

**Type: Water**

**OT: Ash**

**ID No.: 43252**

**Exp. Points: 202**

**To Next Level: 34**

**PIKACHU: Pokedex No. 025**

**Name: Pikachu**

**Type: Electric**

**OT: Ash**

**ID No.: ?**

**Exp. Points: ?**

**To Next Level: ?**

**MAGNEMITE: Pokedex No. 081**

**Name: Magnemite**

**Type: Electric/Steel**

**OT: Ash**

**ID No: ?**

**Exp. Points: ?**

**To Next Level: ?**

**PIPLUP: Timid nature.**

**July 17****th****, 2011 (that was when I first wrote about him)**

**Route 201**

**Met at Level 5.**

**God perserverance.**

**Likes sweet food.**

**PIKACHU: Shy nature.**

**I don't remember.**

**Route 1, Kanto**

**Met at Level 5.**

**Good perserverance.**

**Likes spicy food.**

**MAGNEMITE: Shy nature.**

**July 17****th****, 2011**

**Route 201**

**Met at Level 5.**

**Good perserverance.**

**Likes good food.**

**PIPLUP: HP 23/23**

**Attack: 9**

**Defense: 13**

**Speed Attack: 13**

**Speed Defense: 12**

**Speed: 11**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Powers up Water-type moves in a pinch."**

**PIPLUP: Normal- Pound**

**Normal- Growl**

**PIKACHU: Thundershock**

**Thunderbolt**

**Agility**

**Quick Attack**

**Thunder**

**Double Edge**

**Tackle**

**Leer**

**Iron Tail**

**Volt Tackle**

**Electro Ball**

**MAGNEMITE: Metal Sound**

**Tackle**

**ThunderShock"**

Ash is still on the street.

A/N: In Chapter 2: The Journey Begins, Ash, Pikachu, Magnemite, and Piplup (racing Barry) are on their way to Sandgem Town and Pokepre for the Tutorial Chapter. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

Ash is still on the street. He walks through grass.

"Oh, boy," Pikachu said. "I hope that there's no ground Pokémon, Magnemite."

"Why?" Magnemite asked.

"Because ground Pokémon overpowers me," Pikachu said.

Ash found Barry!

"Too slow!" Barry exclaimed. "Ash, I'm sick of waiting! I'm going to go see Professor Rowan, so I can thank him properly. So I had this great idea. Listen up, okay? You know that lake where we always play at? You know how they say a legendary Pokémon lives there?"

"Let me guess… I need to catch that Pokémon," Ash said.

"You guessed it! Let's catch that Pokémon," Barry said. "That'll make Professor Rowan happy. I'm sure of that! Me and you together, we've got nothing to fear!"

Ash walks away, with Barry following behind him. They go to the left, to the lake.

"**Verity Lakefront"**

Ash and Barry go forward.

"All right!" Barry exclaimed. "We're at the lake. And look, right next to the lake is Pokepre."

"'Pokepre: School for Pokémon," Ash read.

"Yep," Barry said. "That's it. It just opened. It also says 'Legendary Pokémon welcome. Any legendary Pokémon that doesn't know all the moves can come on down!"

"Well, it seems like I'll choose them for that school," Ash said.

L3: POKEPRE LESSON TIME!

"Let me teach you Pokémon the basics," Mr. Pokémon, the principal, said. "Press the A Button to talk. Find somebody to talk to, then talk with Pokémon: it improves your social stats."

"Get ready, because we're catching the legendary Pokémon," Barry said. "Trust me on this one. It's here. It even says so on the sign!"

Ash, Barry, Pikachu, Magnemite, Piplup, and Turtwig go inside the lake.

"What? What's going on?" Barry asked, going near the lake.

There is a guy staring at the lake.

"…The flowing time… The expanding space…" the figure said, looking at the lake. "I will make it all mine one day… Cyrus is my name. Remember it…"

All of a sudden, an intercom said, "NO, YOU JERK, NOT THE LAKE… THE THING!" a Team Rocket member shouted on the intercom.

"Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake class," the new Team Rocket Grunt said.

The hypnotized person walked through the grass.

"Allow me to pass," the figure said. "Step aside." He walked through Ash and Barry.

"What was that about?" Barry asked. "Weird guy…"

"I don't know what you're thinking," Ash said, "but there might be evil afoot."

"OK, Ash! Let's catch that legendary Pokémon!" Barry exclaimed.

"Kyauuun!" a sound went. The legendary Pokémon did it's cry!

"!" Barry exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Ash? That was the legendary Pokémon crying! That had to be it! OK! This is our chance! Let's catch it! …Wait! What? We don't have anything on us! You know, Poke Balls! P-O-K-accent-E Balls! If we don't have those, we can't catch Pokémon or take them around with us! You think Professor Rowan would give us some if we asked him? You know, you remember what he said, don't you? He said to visit him at his lab if we needed anything."

"I know what you're going to say," Ash said. "Another race."

"OK, Ash!" Barry exclaimed. "I'll race you! First one to the professor's lab in Sandgem Town rules!"

Barry runs off.

CHALLENGE COMPLETE!

"Now, kids, press B to backtrack," Mr. Pokémon said.

Pikachu, Ash, and Magnemite pressed the B button and backtracked into the forest.

CHALLENGE COMPLETE!

"Now, kids," Mr. Pokémon said, "go to a battle and learn how to battle."

Ash walked through the grass and went past a cliff. He turned on his running shoes and ran.

Pikachu jumped really far and Magnemite floated really fast-like. There is tall grass.

Ash, Pikachu, Magnemite, and Piplup run into a Wild Pokémon.

"Hey, I'm here!" Starly exclaimed.

A wild Starly appeared.

"Go, Magnemite!" Ash exclaimed.

Magnemite used Thundershock! "I'm going to shock you, I bet," Magnemite said.

"Boogily boogily boo!" Starly exclaimed, using Tackle.

What will Magnemite do?

Magnemite used Thundershock!

The wild Starly fainted!

Magnemite gained 16 Exp. Points!

CHALLENGE COMPLETE!

A/N: In Chapter 3: Where's Magnemite?, Magnemite gets pickpocketed from Ash and Pikachu tries to warn Ash, but Team Rocket… well, what Team Rocket does is a surprise (oh, and Ash gets his Charizard back from Professor Rowan.


	4. Chapter 3: Where's Magnemite?

**Pokemon, Jr.**

Motto: What if Pokémon were real? Say what you think would happen in your comments!

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: Where's Magnemite?**

Team Rocket watched from high up above.

"I'd say this is our most ingenious plan ever… except for one thing," Jessie said.

"What?" James asked.

"Why is that guy smoking Jigglypuffs?" Jessie asked.

The hypnotized guy ran near Ash, pickpocketing his Magnemite!

"NO, YOU JERK! THAT'S THE WRONG POKEMON!" James shouted out on the intercom.

"Um… Ash?" Pikachu asked, following Ash.

Ash just kept walking.

"He doesn't listen," Pikachu groaned.

In Ash's ears, Pikachu went: "PIKA! PIKA!"

"What, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket stole Magnemite!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What, Team Rocket stole Magnemite?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you need to go up there in Rocket Tower to get to Magnemite, but you'll need to get him through the glass," Pikachu said.

Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup walked through the grass (besides, Pikachu is Level 81, so he might level up to Level 82.)

A wild Bidoof appeared!

"Oh, yeah?" Pikachu asked. "Well, I'm going to get you, even if you have a stupid name! But before that, you have to tell us directions to Rocket Tower."

"Duh... Happy Place?" Bidoof asked.

"DARGIT!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, throwing the Poke Ball, making Pikachu pop out.

Pikachu used Thundershock!

The wild Bidoof used Tackle!

What will Pikachu do?

Pikachu used Thundershock!

The wild Bidoof used Tackle!

What will Pikachu do?

Pikachu used Thundershock!

The wild Bidoof fainted!

Pikachu gained 24 Exp. Points!

Pikachu grew to Level 82 and Piplup grew to Level 7!

Ash walked across the grass.

"Hi!" the guy called Mr. Marty said. "I work at a Pokémon Mart. Did you know that a Pokémon's health is measured by Hit Points (HP)? If a Pokémon runs out of HP, it faints and can't battle anymore. If a Pokémon's HP gets low, you should heal it with a Potion. Here, let me give you a Potions as a free sample. It will automatically go in the medicine pocket in your back."

Ash obtained the Potion!

Ash put the Potion in the MEDICINE Pocket. He walked away.

At Sandgem Town, Dawn waited in front of the door.

"Oh! There you are!" Dawn exclaimed. "Please, come with me! The professor is waiting!"

Ash followed dawn to the Pokémon Research Lab!

"This is it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Our Pokémon Research Lab! Let's go…"

"And let's hope I see what caused that Nuclear explosion at Rocket Tower," Pikachu said hopefully.

Barry walks out and bumps into Ash.

THUD!

"What the…" Barry said. "Oh, it's you, Ash! That old guy… He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, Ash. I'm out of here. See you later!"

Barry walks out.

"Wow, what was that?" Dawn asked.

"Barry thought that Professor Rowan was scary because he saw him on TV," Ash said.

"Your friend sure seems to be really impatient," Dawn said. She took her mind off Barry. "Well, anyway… Let's go inside."

Ash and Dawn went into Professor Rowan's Lab in Sandgem Town and saw buttons, professors, and Rowan.

"Well, well, look who's here," Professor Rowan said. "Ash, was it? Let's have a look at your Pokémon." He was quiet for a moment. "Hmm… I see… This Pokémon seems to be rather happy. Hm! Entrusting you with your Pikachu a back in 1997, Magnemite with Pikachu, and that Piplup in Chapter 1 was no mistake, it seems! Well, would you like to give it a nickname?"

PIPLUP's nickname?

Kenji!

MAGNEMITE'S nickname?

Magnejoin.

"Hmm, okay, I see," Professor Rowan said. "And you're happy with those nicknames?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"When I first saw you two about to step into the tall grass," Professor Rowan said, "without Pokémon, I was shocked. I was astounded by these foolhardy children. But you children have astounded me in an entirely different way. Already, there is a bond growing between you and your Pokémon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure Piplup feels the same way about you. That's why I'll ask you to cherish Piplup, Magnemite, and Pikachu of yours."

"Magnejoin…" Pikachu said. "I wonder if there's still time to set things right. And yes, Magnemite is an alien." Pikachu looked at the sky.

"I'm so glad that you're kind toward Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed. "If you weren't, I'd have to… Oh, I just can't say it…"

Ash turned towards Professor Rowan.

"Er-hem! Let's move on to the main topic," Professor Rowan said. "There is something I want you to do for me. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokémon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you record data of all the Pokémon in Sinnoh for me?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"Hm!" Professor Rowan exclaimed. "Good answer!"

Ash obtained the Pokedex!

"That Pokedex is a very high-tech device," Professor Rowan said. "It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. Ash, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region!"

"I've got one, too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"When you walked up Route 201 with your Pokémon, how did you feel?" Professor Rowan asked. "I've lived for 60 long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokémon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Now go! Ash, your grand adventure begins right now!"

"The Pokémon I met for the first time was a Chimchar!" Dawn exclaimed. "If you would have chosen a CHIMCHAR on Route 201, we'd have the same Pokémon now! Not that it matters, but… Anyway, I'm Dawn. I also help the professor add pages to the Pokedex. So, in sense, I'm just like you. I just got a little head start on you, that's all. I'd be happy to teach you things. Glad to meet you, Ash!"

Dawn walked away.

Ash walked outside.

Pikachu knew that Rocket Tower had exploded.

A/N: In Chapter 4: Biggest Rocket, Team Rocket gets mutated while they hold Magnemite. Only Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, and Charizard can save them now!


	5. Chapter 4: Biggest Rocket

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: Biggest Rocket**

Team Rocket, Magnemite, and Meowth had lived during the Nuclear Explosion. Jessie and James started to grow, grow, grow!

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed when Ash walked outside.

"I have something good here," Professor Rowan said, walking outside. "You should take this as well."

Obtained the TM27!

Ash put the TM27 in the TMs and HMs Pocket.

"That is a Technical Machine," Professor Rowan said. "That one contains the move Return. Using a Technical Machine, or TM for short, teaches a move instantly to a Pokémon. Bear in mind, however, that a TM is single-use only. The move Return gains power the more friendly your Pokémon is with you. It's up to you, of course, if you want to use that TM or not. I'll send you off with the wish that your journey will be fun." Professor Rowan turned around.

"Wait, what's that?" Dawn asked, staring up into the sky.

"I don't think it's what I'm seeing," Ash said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Pikachu said in Pikatalk that Team Rocket has kidnapped Magnemite and he says that Magnemite came from outer space. The only explanation of this is that he used powers on Meowth, blew him out, eventually blowing up Rocket Tower, too. Which means that Team Rocket is mutated and might crush Sinnoh," Ash explained.

"Anyway, back to the subject," Dawn said. "Oh, wow. I didn't know the professor had TMs. Was he a trainer when he was young…? Okay, Ash, I'll act as your mentor. I've got a bit more experience than you as a trainer and as the professor's assistant. Okay, follow me!"

Ash followed Dawn near the Pokémon Center.

"This building with the red roof is a Pokémon Center," Dawn explained. "It's the place that heals Pokémon when they're hurt in battle. You can find a Pokémon Center in most towns. It's also where you stored your Charizard for years and years, and it's still on your PC."

Ash followed Dawn to the Pokemart.

"The building with the blue roof over here is the Poke Mart," Dawn said. "It's a shop where you can buy and sell items and medicine. Ash, since you're a novice Trainer, you won't be able to buy many kinds of merchandise. Don't let it bother you! Oh, that's right! Ash… Don't you need to let your family know that you're going to be helping Professor Rowan with the Pokedex? You need to go far away, so I'm sure that you need to let someone know. Oh, but before you go, heal up your Pokémon and get your Charizard back at the Pokémon Center. It will be a lot less scary that way. Okay, bye now!" She went away.

Ash looked at Dawn.

"Listen up, Ash, we need to get to Team Rocket using the Pokémon Center and your Charizard, but you need to go across the streets first to your Mom," Pikachu said as he followed Ash.

"Ash, Pikachu, help!" Magnemite exclaimed, being held by Gigantic Jessie.

"Don't worry," Pikachu said. "Help is on the way!"

Ash jumped off a cliff. He went across the grass and jumped off another cliff. He walked across the grass and onto the road and now he is in Twinleaf Town.

At Ash's house, Ash turned to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Welcome home, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Are you and your Pokémon healthy?"

"Yes, Mom," Ash said.

"Well, there's trouble," Pikachu said. "T-R-U-B-B-L-E. Or is it truffles? Anyway, I don't know."

"Take a quick rest, dear," Mrs. Ketchum said.

Ash went to bed.

"What is it, Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Well, Professor Rowan asked for me to help him out with the Pokedex," Ash said.

"Wow," Mrs. Ketchum said, amazed. "Professor Rowan asked you to do something that big."

"Help!" a muffled voice of Magnemite exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Pikachu whispered. "We'll help you, Magnejoin."

"OK, dear, go for it!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. "Your mom's got your back! Oh, I know! Ash, I've got something that you'll find useful."

Ash obtained the Journal!

Ash put the Journal in the KEY ITEMS pocket.

"That's a Journal," Mrs. Ketchum said. "It keeps a record of your daily events. Check it, and you'll be able to remember what you did last. Gee, a journey full of adventure… I envy you, kiddo. You have your Pokémon with you. I wish I could go instead! I'm just joking, dear! Yup, Ash! I'll be all right by myself, so you go and enjoy your adventure! Be involved in new things, and experience new sensations… It makes your mother happy, too… but come back sometimes. I would like to see the kinds of Pokémon you've caught, dear."

Barry's mom walks in. "Excuse me," she said. "Is my little Barry here?"

"Oh?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "No, he's not…"

"Oh…" Barry's mom said. "Then, he must have left already… What to do… That boy shouted about going on an adventure, then he bolted. He's so headstrong and reckless… I at least wanted him to take this…"

"Not to worry," Mrs. Ketchum said, "Ash will deliver that to him. Won't you, Ash?"

"Sure," Ash said.

"Oh, really?" Barry's mom asked. "You'd do that for me? Ash, please take this to Barry for me."

Ash obtained the Parcel! He put the Parcel in the KEY ITEMS pocket.

"Bye-bye, Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. "Enjoy your adventure!"

"Let me think…" Barry's mom said. "Knowing my boy, he would probably head straight to Jubilife City…"

"Which is where Team Rocket is headed right now," Pikachu said.

"What, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika pika Pipi-Katchu pi pika pika pika," Pikachu said in Pikatalk.

"Uh-oh," Ash said.

"What is Pikachu saying?" Mrs. Ketchum asked hopefully.

"Team Rocket is headed for Jubilife City," Ash said.

"Uh-oh," Barry's mom said. "My poor boy… But maybe there is still a chance that he will live. Maybe his Pokémon are stronger than they are. I hope. Okay. Please take that to my boy."

Barry's mom walked out of the room.

Ash walked outside. He walked across the road. He walked through the tall grass. But here is a wild Pokémon.

A wild Starly appeared!

"Go, Kenji!" Ash exclaimed.

What will Kenji do?

Got away safely!

Ash got across the tall grass and went across the road. He walks into another patch and runs into a Wild Pokémon.

"Wild catch, someday!" Pikachu exclaimed.

A wild Bidoof appeared!

"Duh… who am I?" Bidoof asked. "Am I Nm U?"

"Go, Kenji!" Ash exclaimed.

What will Kenji do?

Got away safely!

Ash walks across the road to Sandgem Town. He headed up North to Route 202.

Ash sees Dawn!

"Oh, that's right!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ash, I haven't shown you how to catch a Pokémon. I'll demonstrate how to catch one, so just watch me, okay?"

Ash and Dawn went into the tall grass.

A wild Bidoof appeared!

Dawn appears in front of the Bidoof. "Go, Chimchar!" she exclaimed.

Chimchar: (singing) _**Chim chimney chim chimney chim-chim e-doo,**_

_**I'm going to catch you using me fire-ooh,**_

_**Chimchar, **_

_**Chimchar,**_

_**Me and you,**_

_**Gonna catch you and your face in you**_

Bidoof: _**Duh, duh, who are you?**_

_**What does a face mean and what is fire?**_

What will Chimchar do?

Chimchar: _**What will I do?**_

_**Between me and you?**_

_**Why I'm going to use a less powerful move**_

_**To get you and make you feel the groove**_

Chimchar used Scratch!

_**Scratching and catching**_

_**A pair**_

_**Whoop-de-doo**_

_**Chim chimney**_

_**Chim chimney**_

_**Chim-Chimchar**_

_**I am a Pokémon in a big car**_

Bidoof: _**Duh what does hurt mean?**_

_**Dumb dummy do**_

The wild Bidoof used Tackle!

Chimchar: _**And now my owner's gonna catch you**_

_**Chim chimney chim chimney**_

_**Chim-Chim Char.**_

_**Stuff just started to get you and your car.**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, it's the end of this song!**_

Okay! Its HP is down! It's ready for a Poke Ball!

Dawn used one Poke Ball!

Gotcha! BIDOOF was caught!

"And now I've got a new member to my teamaroo," Chimchar said.

Dawn giggled. "See?" Dawn asked. "Isn't it neat? Actually, it's better to lower your target's HP more than I do. It's important to get the Pokémon's HP down as low as possible. That's because a Pokémon with high HP is very hard to catch. Oh, Pokémon also get easier to catch if you make them sleep or something by using a Pokémon's move. Okay, Ash, to get you started, I'll give you five Poke Balls!"

Obtained the Poke Balls!

Ash put the Poke Balls in the Poke Balls Pocket.

"If you have lots of Pokémon with you, it will be safer on long trips," Dawn said. "Plus, it will be a lot more fun having your Pokémon friends along. Okay, I need to get along. Bye, now!"

A/N: In Chapter 5: A Tearful Reunion, Ash gets reunited with his Charizard and finds Team Rocket and follows up to the head with Charizard. Bye, now!


	6. Chapter 5: A Tearful Reunion

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: A Tearful Reunion**

Ash's Charizard appeared!

"Go! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

What will Pikachu do?

Charizard used Overheat!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

What will Pikachu do?

"Listen up, Pikachu," Charizard said. "Ever since I was gone, it seems as if you were overused. I have been on a noble quest to find peace! Just not pieces. So just call off this battle!"

Charizard is storing energy!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

"Ha!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I will use Thunderbolt to get you back on the team!"

Charizard's Attack fell!

What will Pikachu do?

Charizard unleashed energy!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

Charizard's Attack fell!

What will Pikachu do?

Pikachu used Thundershock!

Charizard used Flamethrower!

Pikachu's attack fell!

What will Pikachu do?

Ash used one Poke Ball! He threw a Poke Ball at Charizard.

"Not now!" Charizard exclaimed.

The Poke Ball bounced!

Gotcha! Charizard was caught!

Charizard's data was added back to the Pokedex.

"**Pokedex registration completed.**

**(picture of Charizard) O 008 CHARIZARD**

**Flame Pokémon**

**FIRE/FLYING**

**HT 5'07"**

**WT 199.5lbs**

**It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."**

Charizard's nickname?

Flamethrowa!

"**FLAMETHROWA**

**Level: 36**

**Pokedex No. 008**

**Name: CHARIZARD**

**Type: FIRE/FLYING**

**OT: Ash Ketchum**

**ID No.: ?**

**Exp. Points 57**

**To Next Lev.: 39**

**Bold nature.**

**February 27****th****, 1999/July 18****th****, 2011**

**Route 24/Route 202**

**Met at Lv. 36**

**Good endurance.**

**Likes spicy food.**

**HP: 3/15**

**Attack: 0**

**Defense: 0**

**Sp. Atk: 3**

**Sp. Def: 0**

**Speed: 0**

**Abilities: Blaze & Solar Power**

**The Pokémon may heal its own status problems.**

**Moves: Flamethrower**

**Leer**

**Rage**

**Skull Bash**

**Ember**

**Fire Spin**

**Submission**

**Seismic Toss**

**Mega Punch**

**Dragon Rage**

**Take Down**

**Tackle**

**DragonBreath**

**Overheat**

**Steel Wing**

**Aerial Submission**

**Flaming Seismic Toss"**

Ash is still in the grass.

All of a sudden, Ash sees Gigantic Jessie still holding Magnemite. "Come on, guys," Ash said. "I hope there's still time to set things right."

Ash walks out of the grass.

"Ah-ha!" Gigantic James exclaimed, seeing Ash. "Coming to get me, is that so? Well, I'm going to get you first, using my new Nuclear Scream Move!"

"Not so, I have my Charizard, which is going to fly and burn you up!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Gigantic James asked. "Well, remember, Magnemite will die if exposed to fire."

"I'm going to have Charizard put fire in your body, which will burn up all the Nuclear Waste!" Ash exclaimed.

"Stop fighting and do the other type of fighting!" Pikachu exclaimed.

_In Chapter 6: Battling to Jubilife City, Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, and Charizard battle Gigantic Team Rocket!_


	7. Chapter 6: Battle to Jubilife City

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: Battling to Jubilife City**

Ash uses his Running Boots to go across the road, but there is a problem: a cliff is blocking them!

Ash goes across the grass. He runs into a wild Pokémon.

A wild Bidoof appeared!

"Go, Charizard!" Ash exclaimed.

What will Charizard do?

Got away safely!

"You're a Pokémon Trainer, and so am I!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed. "Our eyes met, so battle we must!"

Ash is challenged by Youngster Tristan!

Youngster Tristan sent out STARLY!

"Go, Charizard!" Ash exclaimed. "Charizard, switch out! Come back! Go, Kenji!"

Tristan's STARLY used Tackle!

What will Kenji do?

Tristan's STARLY used Quick Attack!

Kenji used Pound!

What will Kenji do?

Tristan's STARLY used Growl!

Kenji's attack fell!

Kenji used Pound!

A critical hit!

The foe's STARLY fainted!

Charizard gained 30 Exp. Points!

Kenji gained 30 Exp. Points!

Ash defeated Youngster Tristan!

"Too strong!" Tristan exclaimed. "Too strong!"

Ash got 80 dollars for winning!

Ash walked past Tristan and across the road.

"I spy, with my little eye… A Trainer!" Lass Natalie exclaimed. "A battle, please!"

Ash is challenged by Lass Natalie.

Lass Natalie sent out Bidoof!

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

A/N: Pikachu is Level 84 now. I trained Pikachu outside of the game.

"Pikachu, switch out! Come back!" Ash exclaimed. "Go, Charizard!"

Natalie's BIDOOF used Tackle!

What will Charizard do?

Charizard used Flamethrower!

Natalie's BIDOOF used Tackle!

What will Charizard do?

Charizard used Flamethrower!

Natalie's BIDOOF used Tackle!

What will Charizard do?

Charizard used Flamethrower!

Natalie's BIDOOF used Tackle!

Charizard fainted!

"Man, now I have to use Kenji or Pikachu instead," Ash said. "Just a little more! Hang in there, Kenji!"

What will Kenji do?

Kenji used Bide!

Natalie's Bidoof used Growl!

Kenji's attack fell!

Kenji is storing energy.

Natalie's Bidoof used Tackle!

Kenji unleashed energy!

Natalie's Bidoof fainted!

Kenji gained 61 Exp. Points!

Kenji grew to Level 8!

Ash defeated Lass Natalie!

"Oh, boo!" Lass Natalie exclaimed. "I can't win!"

Ash got $80 for winning!

At the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket is trying to destroy it!

However, Charizard burnt up their faces and got Magnemite back!

Meowth dragged Team Rocket away, saying, "I'll get Ash's team someday…"

"Oh boy, Giovanni's gonna be MAD," Meowth realized.

_In Chapter 7: Weechee Water World, the gang goes exploring across Sinnoh, only to find Weechee. Read and review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Weechee Water World

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Weechee Water World**

Team Rocket had a new hideout in the water. It took acrobatics to get to that water.

Team Rocket kidnapped Ash.

"Well, seems like I have to go exploring," Magnemite said.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't find any dead fish Pokémon in there, ugh," Charizard said.

And so, the gang went on their first adventure without Ash.

Pikachu, leading the team, went into some tall grass.

A wild Shinx appeared!

"Okay, Shinx, I am going to battle you," Pikachu said. "What will I do? I will get away safely and… banana bread."

Got away safely!

A wild Starly appeared!

"Go me!" Pikachu exclaimed, going near Starly. "What will I do? I will—"

"You can't escape, Pikachu!" Starly exclaimed. "I use Tackle in your face!"

"Well, I have 22 HP left, and what will I do?" Pikachu asked. "I will get away now that you're weakened. Hasta la vista, Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all, I wanna be the very best."

Got away safely!

The gang walked past the grass and through the street.

"Okay, Charizard," Pikachu said. "It's your turn now. Now I'll put up this robot dummy trainer and hopefully the Trainer is that done. Now, Magnemite, you will take control of this robot, make it say the words! Do your best out there!" He held out the dummy. "Now do it."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. How do you know that much?" Piplup asked.

"I have been training with Ash ever since I was back in Kanto," Pikachu said.

"I thought there was only Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle," Charizard said.

"How do you know?" Piplup asked.

"I was abandoned when I was a baby Charmander," Charizard said. "Ash found me and I knew the three starter Pokémon right off the bat. I just don't say it that much because it depresses me. Anyway, you—a Pikachu—as a starter? Preposterous!"

"Actually, Professor Oak caught me and that crazy Gary stole the last Poke Ball and Ash got me," Pikachu said.

"Oh, right," Charizard said.

The robot went near the trainer.

"Let's have a Pokémon battle!" Youngster Logan exclaimed. "Humph! But I'm gonna win!"

Magnemite is challenged by Youngster Logan!

Youngster Logan sent out Burmy!

"GO, PIKACHU," the robot said.

What will Pikachu do?

"PI-KA-CHU, switch out! Come back!" the robot said. "Go KEN G!"

Logan's BURMY used Tackle! The attack of Burmy missed!

What will Kenji do?

Kenji used Pound!

Logan's BURMY used Tackle!

What will Kenji do?

Kenji used Pound!

Logan's BURMY used Tackle!

What will Kenji do?

Kenji used Pound!

Logan's BURMY used Tackle!

What will Kenji do? Kenji used Pound!

Logan's BURMY fainted!

Pikachu gained 31 Exp. Points!

Kenji gained 31 Exp. Points!

Kenji grew to Level 9!

Kenji learned Bubble!

Magnemite defeated Youngster Logan!

"You beat me?" Youngster Logan exclaimed. "You've got talent!"

Magnemite got 80 dollars for winning!

Pikachu, Charizard, Magnemite, and Kenji walked through the grass.

A wild SHINX appeared!

"Get crackin', Kenji," Shinx said. "I'm gonna make ya go cracka-doodly-doo."

"Nah, you won't," Pikachu said.

"What, a Pikachu?" Shinx asked. "Well, they're fairly weak!"

"Not me!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I'm Level 84!"

"Crazy crackin' Pokémon!" Shinx said. "He doesn't know up from down."

"I have no idea what you're saying," Pikachu said, "and your suit sucks (reference to Sly 2 Band of Thieves)."

"Go, Pikachu!" Magnemite exclaimed.

What will Pikachu do?

Got away safely!

Magnemite floated across the grass with Pikachu, Charizard, and Kenji behind him.

MAGNEMITE found a Potion! MAGNEMITE put the Potion in the MEDICINE Pocket.

The Pokémon got out of the grass. They went up the stairs to Jubilife City.

Dawn walked near. "Hi, Magnemite! Wait, Magnemite? What are you doing here? Are you wild?" Dawn asked. "Are you enslaving other Pokémon?"

"Why, no," Magnemite said. "Why would I? My gang is just going to save Ash from Team Rocket… in their new hideout."

"That's weird…" Dawn said. "I didn't know that they survived that Nuclear Explosion from you finding an Electrode. …Um… Wow. I think he'd feel a lot safer if he were to catch some more Pokémon. I hear that it's an acrobatic fortress, with water Pokémon even some Washcloth Pokémon that were never caught before. You know, like when he needs to travel to faraway places."

"Oh, yeah," Pikachu said. "He's done that a lot."

"Oh, I know!" Dawn exclaimed. "Don't you think it's better to know more about Pokémon? Sure it is! I know just the place. Come on! Don't be shy. Follow me!"

The Pokémon followed Dawn across Jubilife City.

"That man… What is he doing?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Magnemite said. "But it seems strange."

The mysterious guy was standing by the lamppost. He ran off.

"Um…" Dawn said.

"WHAT?" the Ninja exclaimed. "…How did you know? Did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?"

"Huh? What? I beg your pardon?" Dawn asked. "I was just making conversation…"

"…Heh," International Policeman said. "You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. I can sense uncaught Water/Ground/Normal-type Pokémon."

"Whoa," Magnemite said. "I didn't know that there was such a kind."

"That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome," the ninja said. "Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown to bits, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… Ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

"Yes, that is correct," Looker said. "Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed these words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I, therefore, am on the lookout of people of that suspicion. Incidentally, you are Trainers, yes? Perhaps you can make use of this? And you Pokémon are on a quest, correct? Take this to the trainer that you are searching for."

Magnemite obtained the Vs. Recorder! He put the Vs. Recorder in the KEY ITEMS pocket.

"Now, follow me," Looker said. "I know where your help can be."

The Pokémon, Dawn, and Looker went to the lake and found Weechee.

"Look at this, boys, I am La Cheeseman, cinky coodle coo, LA LA LA LA CHEESEMAN IS LADY GAGA goo-goo, blah-blah, wait, who am I?" Weechee said.

Magnemite looked around and saw a rock. He hid behind a rock.

"Hey, who are you, Steel slash Electric slash Who Am I Pokémon, Looker and I are very good friends, I do not expect for him to betray me. You are not one of Team Rocket, er—are you?" Weechee asked. "After all, I have a higher IQ than all of you. I can throw up on Team Rocket, and I can talk to Trainers. Nm u. Get crackin', boys!"

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.

"Weechee Blue," Weechee said. "And all my Psyduck friends. All my other ones are Hypnos. I came from a long line from never caught Pokémon. But I hope to be found someday."

"Um… we're hoping you can help us, Weechee," Magnemite said.

"Okay," Weechee said. "Here—my secret tunnel."


	9. Chapter 8: Depth Death

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: Depth Death**

The Pokémon Gang went down the depths of the water until they found Rocket Tunnel.

"Come on, boys, let's go," Weechee said. "Thingies. In da place."

"Okay," Magnemite said. After all, Lapras had brought them down there and they wouldn't wanna go back."

"_The Vs. Recorder is a nifty device that can record a match,"_ Looker said through the walkie-talkie.

"Oh, yeah, but why did you obtain it?" Pikachu asked.

"_I obtained it because it is quite popular these days,"_ Looker explained. _"But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. I will be in better hands with Ash. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. …Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!" _Looker walked back behind the lamp post.

"Wow, ancient markings," Weechee said. "I have never been in here—only Lapras informed me of this awesome, extraordinary happening. But no, not the naughty elemental items. The extraordinary parts. Team Rocket."

"To protect the world for devastation," Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

"James!" James exclaimed.

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," James said.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Hey, peoples, nanny nanny boo boo," Weechee said.

"Catch that Weechee!" Jessie exclaimed.

Team Rocket chased Weechee, but Weechee threw up on Team Rocket.

Looker ran away.

"Working for the International Police must be hard," Pikachu said. "Come on, Ash. I see the Trainers' School."

"Mmm-ma ma ma ma mala ka ma ma mana cha?" Ash said.

Pikachu used Tail Whip on the tape!

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth exclaimed.

"The name says it all!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"_I saw Ash's friend Barry go in it earlier," _Dawn said on the walkie-talkie. _"He could still be in there studying. Bye now!"_

"Meowth, I'm going to make you faint for this last time," Weechee said.

"But last time you opened up a portal," Meowth remarked.

MEOWTH used Pay Day!

WEECHEE used Megabarf!

"Freak!" Meowth exclaimed. "You—you opened a portal… I… I…" Meowth fainted as Team Rocket got sucked up by a portal, and were never seen again.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Pikachu said.

"I'll get you, Team Ash, I WILL," Meowth said, after the gang was gone.

_In Chapter 9: Bad Kitty, Meowth steals a disguise of Mr. Pokémon, then kidnaps him._


	10. Chapter 9: Glorious Plans

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Glorious Plans**

When the gang was back on land, Dawn had left, and everything was (presumably) back to normal.

Meowth was staring at Ash, with hatred fueling his mind to that direct thought.

Ash walked away.

Meowth walked away, brokenhearted, knowing that he might never get Team Rocket back.

Ash headed into Pokepre.

Meowth walked for a long way until he came to a Pokémon Center where a Meowth had walked out of his Poke Ball.

"Hey, you!" Meowth #1 exclaimed.

"Whoa, are you another Meowth?" Meowth #2 asked.

"Why, yes," Team Rocket's Meowth agreed. "Anyway, do you, Meowth, have any idea on how I should stop my sadness?"

"Hatred," Meowth said. "Hatred fuels everything, and stops it, too. Take over Pokepre, don't allow Pokémon, they're surely stay home. Then, once that happens, rob them of their Pokémon, and kill them. And see how they like it."

"Glorious plan," Team Rocket's Meowth said.

"I know," Meowth said.

Barry is at the chalkboard.

Ash found an X Attack!

Meowth brought a disguise to make him look like Mr. Pokémon and snuck in through the air vent.

Ash put the X Attack in the BATTLE ITEMS Pocket. He walked across the school.

Meowth stole Mr. Pokémon and took him to the secret laboratory and tied him up.

"Now, don't expect for me to be such a goody-goody Pokémon," Meowth said.

"I thought we lived side-by-side, as friends," Mr. Pokémon said. "And not as enemies."

"Ah, but you are wrong," Meowth told him. "Some Pokémon, known as Shadow Pokémon, have gone bad because of one word: betrayal. They betray their owners if they don't like them. So I betrayed all the Pokémon that ever lived and joined Team Rocket."

"You—you MONSTER!" Mr. Pokémon exclaimed.

"Ah, yes," Meowth said. "But some things are better not be told. Especially the especially depressing, extra-recent death of Team Rocket. Now, I'd better go to business."

"You—you can't ban Pokémon from Pokepre," Mr. Pokémon said.

"But why?" Meowth asked.

"Because of the title," Mr. Pokémon said.

"Because of the title—how annoying—I will just blow off the letters and make it Pre. Bye-bye," Meowth said.

Ash walked behind Barry.

"_Attention all students of Pre," _Meowth (imitating Mr. Pokémon's voice) said on the intercom. _"There is a new rule explaining that NO Pokémon are allowed in Pre. Period."_

"No Pokémon?" Pikachu asked. "That is totally bogus and against the title. After all, what made the bond between Pokémon and people?"

"POKEMON!" the rest of the gang exclaimed.

"And the name is Pokepre," Pikachu said. "And what did Dumbledore's Army do in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Um… uh…" the Pokémon stuttered.

"They started a rebellion," Pikachu said. "And that's exactly what we'll do!"

"Are you sure you have that under control?" Vice Principal Zapdos asked.

"Sure I do," Meowth said. "Of course, it's a glorious plan."

Meowth: (singing) _**And though what I see is what I see**_

_**It's exactly what I'll do**_

_**Ban the school from Pokémon, take the sign off**_

Ash walked near Barry.

"Hey, Ash!" Barry exclaimed. "Did you come to study, too?"

Zapdos: _**But, sir, you don't know what you're doing**_

_**I say, stop it, let's stop it at once!**_

_**And though I can't stop this feeling**_

_**I'll use the Thunderbolt TM**_

_**ON MYSELF!**_

_**And now I'll get you with the highest velocity**_

"I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard," Barry said.

Zapdos uses Thundershock on Meowth.

Meowth: _**Hey, do not use powers on the principal**_

_**You'll get me so I'll get you…**_

Zapdos: _**Stop this foolishness**_

_**Pokémon are me and possibly you!**_

"After all, it's the Trainer's job to avoid having their precious Pokémon hurt in battle, right?" Barry asked.

Meowth: _**I'll have them hurt**_

_**I'll have them burned**_

_**I'll have them burnt**_

_**On a hot dog bun**_

_**I'll kill them you know!**_

"So, Ash," Barry said, "what brings you? Huh? You've got something for me?"

Ash delivered the Parcel.

_**And what brings me is death**_

_**So I use Payday on you**_

_**And get you with my might**_

_**So what just happened?**_

_**It's a monster thing**_

_**Ever since their death I feel this string**_

_**And once I stop them**_

_**It'll be mad to find how I'm bad**_

_**To catch them and kill them all!**_

"So, what is this…?" Barry asked.

"Score!" Barry exclaimed. "It's a Town Map! Huh? Why are there two in here? I like it, but I don't need two. So, here, Ash, you can have one."

Ash obtained the Town Map!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the roof!

"MY CAMERAS! MY PRECIOUS CAMERAS!" Meowth exclaimed. "That's it! I'm going to go hunting!"


	11. Chapter 10: Meowth Vs The Pokemon Gang

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: Meowth Vs. The Pokémon Gang**

"That's it… I'M COMING, RULEBREAKERS!" Meowth exclaimed.

Ash put the Town Map in the KEY ITEMS Pocket.

"Hmm…" Barry thought. "Well, according to the Town Map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next. There's a Gym, so it'd be best for raising the Pokémon I just caught. Well, I'm on the road for becoming the greatest Trainer of all time! See you around!"

Barry was about to leave when Meowth exclaimed.

"NOT SO FAST, KIDS AND RULE-BREAKING POKEMON!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Hello, world, using my strong breath I'm going to blow his cover off," Weechee said. "I can't be running forever."

Ash walks off.

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm Weechee," Weechee said, "and I'm going to blow your cover!"

"Weechee, why'd you have to come out of my Poke Balls and…" Ash started.

"Ta-da, folks," Weechee said, "this isn't Mr. Pokémon. This is… Meowth from Team Rocket."

The students gasped.

"Now, folks, let me kick him out the window," Weechee said, kicking Meowth out of the window.


	12. Chapter 11: Pokerap

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: Pokerap**

"Oh, boy, I hope there's still time to get Mr. Pokémon," Weechee hoped.

"Sure there is," Ash said.

"But Ash… do you remember Team Rocket's hideout?" Weechee asked.

"Yes," Ash said. "Your point?"

"Well, due to the percentage of 93, I would assume that Mr. Pokémon is held captive there," Weechee said.

"Doing it is the best way to learn!" School Kid Harrison asked. "Can we get a battle with you?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"Go, my Pokémon, go!" School Kid Harrison exclaimed.

Ash is challenged by School Kid Harrison!

School Kid Harrison sent out STARLY!

"Go, Charizard!" Ash exclaimed.

Weechee and Magnemite: _**I want to be the best**_

_**There ever was.**_

_**To beat all the rest, yeah,**_

_**That's my cause.**_

What will Charizard do?

"Charizard, switch out! Come back!" Ash exclaimed.

_**Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey**_

_**Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey**_

_**Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly**_

_**Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree**_

"Go, Kenji!" Ash exclaimed.

_**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, **_

_**Pokémon!**_

School Kid Harrison used one X-Attack!

_**I'll search across the land,**_

_**Look far and wide**_

_**Release from my hand**_

_**The power that's inside.**_

The X Attack raised Harrison's STARLY's Attack!

_**Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck**_

_**Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres**_

_**Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff**_

_**Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff**_

What will Kenji do?

_**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**_

Harrison's STARLY used Quick Attack!

_**Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix**_

_**Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax**_

_**Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow,**_

_**Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro**_

Kenji used Bubble!

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow!**_

What will Kenji do?

_**Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea**_

_**Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell**_

_**Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew**_

_**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu**_

Harrison's STARLY used Quick Attack!

_**At least 150 or more to see.**_

_**To be a Pokémon master is my destiny.**_

Kenji used Bubble!

_**Alakazam, Duduo, Venonat, Machoke**_

_**Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon**_

_**Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee**_

_**Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie**_

Harrison's STARLY's Speed fell!

Magnemite: _**Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far.**_

Weechee: _**We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!**_

Magnemite: _**Break time's over, here we go!**_

What will Kenji do?

Weechee & Magnemite: (singing) _**Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy**_

_**Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby**_

_**Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran**_

_**Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan**_

Harrison's STARLY used Quick Attack!

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**_

Kenji used Bubble!

_**Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill**_

_**Haunter, Squirle, Chansey (Pokémon!)**_

_**Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong**_

_**Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon**_

Harrison's STARLY fainted!

_**At least 150 or more to see.**_

_**To be a Pokémon master is my destiny.**_

Charizard gained 36 Exp. Points!

_**Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing**_

_**Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp**_

_**Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar**_

_**Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar**_

Kenji gained 36 Exp. Points!

Weechee: _**Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips.**_

_**It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go.**_

_**Now it gets tricky so listen real good!**_

Ash defeated School Kid Harrison!

Weechee and Magnemite: _**Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine**_

_**Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos**_

_**Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone**_

_**Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom—We're almost home!**_

"Ugh…" School Kid Harrison groaned. "I didn't use items effectively."

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!)**_

Ash got 120 dollars for winning!

_**Charmeleon, Wartortle**_

_**Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl**_

_**Omanyte, Slowpoke**_

_**Pidgeot, Arbok—That's all, folks!**_

"It's hard to win if you don't have some Pokémon to choose from," Harrison said.

_**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**_

_**Catch 'em catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**_

_**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all… Pokémon!**_

All of a sudden, a truck went by saying "Bidoof's Builders."

"Oh, no, Bidoof has gone evil, too?" Weechee asked.

"I believe they might be under the wrong impression," Magnemite said, having a plan.


	13. Chapter 12: Alfred and Battle

**Pokémon Jr.**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: Alfred and Battle**

The Pokémon Gang ran really fast to get to the lake.

They let down a rope and let Mr. Pokémon get out.

Ash used the Potion on Kenji.

"Come on, boys," Alfred said. "Let's go."

A guy came forward.

"Oh, oh, oh?" the guy asked. "You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? And yet you have no Poketch? That is Pokémon Watch, or Poketch for short!"

"You guys, go, I need to get a Pokémon Watch," Ash said.

"Hasta la vista, weedies!" Weechee exclaimed, using acrobatics to get away as Pikachu rode Charizard and Magnemite followed.

"Oh my, you are a rare case indeed!" the person exclaimed. "You see, I invented, and now manufacture, Poketches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the Poketch promotional campaign! All you have to do is find three clowns in Jubilife City. If you can find them… I will gift you with a Poketch!"

Ash walked across the street near a Pokemart.

"Ash! Ash!" Weechee exclaimed. "Meowth offered us a battle at the Pokemart!"

At the Pokemart, Meowth used Payday on all the Pokémon except for Blissey.

Blissey threw an egg at Meowth and Meowth turned good.

Yet, the Pokémon feel sad about the death of Alfred. They helped the Pokémon so much in the adventure… and now he was dead. It was a sad, sad ending, but Meowth was good now and they had no more worries except if there was a new invention called the Egg-Effect Remover (EER). Let's hope that doesn't happen.

THE END!


End file.
